The present disclosure relates to secure communications, and more specifically, to secure communications on a network.
A Secure Sockets Layer (SSL) connection has two phases, a handshake and data transfer. Asymmetric key encryption algorithm is used during the handshake to set up a cipher algorithm agreement and a symmetric encryption key exchange. During the data transfer phase, a connection is established with a given cipher algorithm, with an agreed upon key, and then encrypted data may be exchanged between the devices sharing the connection.